es lo que yo llamo
by artemisa twin
Summary: Un pequeño song-fic espero que os guste a todos, creo que el nombre ya lo dice todo, sino entren y lean a ver si os gusta.


**Disclaimers: **los personajes no me pertenecen y parte de la idea tampoco. He escrito este pequeño songfic, mientras veía con mis primas pequeñas la película de la princesa cisne, una de mis favoritas cuando era pequeña, espero que os guste.

Por favor perdonen mi falta de arte para la escritura y la descripción, espero que la idea general se entienda.

Disfruten de su lectura. Besos.

**Es lo que yo llamo:**

-Papa, papa, mira mira, me lo he puesto solito- dijo un niño con el pelo rubio y ojos plateados de cinco años acercándose al sillón donde se encontraba su padre.

-Draco se supone que en broche con forma de serpiente va para delante.- le corrigió su padre al levantar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo

-Pero sino no se ve la capa por que va por detrás.

-Draco ponte es capa bien, Lucius por favor acaba de prepararte no tardaran en llegar.

-cissy relájate, son los Lovegood no el ministro de magia.

-Sabes que hoy no es un día cualquiera, Draco va a conocer a su futura esposa.

-¿Esposa?- pregunto el niño.

-Recuerdas como has de saludar a una dama- el niño asintió con la cabeza- bien, recuerda su nombre es Luna, Luna Lovegood.

En ese momento sonó la puerta advirtiéndoles que los invitados habían llegado, la joven mujer apresuro a los dos rubios para ir a recibirles a la entrada, como buenos anfitriones.

Al abrirse la puerta aparecieron otras tres figuras rubias una de ellas casi del mismo tamaño que Draco, parecería un reflejo de no ser que su posición no coincidia con la de ellos. Se pararon justo enfrente y el pequeño noto como su madre le empujaba hacia delante para presentarse a una nica con pelo revuelto y unos ojos grandes.

-Buenas tardes pequeña Lovegood, estoy encantado de conocerla.

-El gusto es mío pequeño Malfoy- a la vez que hacia una reverencia

Cuando los dos terminaron los saludos correspondientes se volvieron para volver al lado de sus padres, pero estos lo miraban con rostro intimidatorio y volvieron a sus respectivos puestos de saludo. Draco tomo la pequeña mano de la rubia y la dio un rápido beso, al tiempo que en sus rostros se dibujan unas muecas, dejando claro que no les gustaba nada esta situación.

_Tendré a esta tonta aquí todo el verano,_

_Y no boxea ni caza un ratón…_

_- ¡Qué presumido…_

_- …solo toca el piano!_

_Con mucha suerte tendré el sarampión_

_- Mil gracias por venir_

_- Mil gracias te doy yo._

_Ya no hay solución…_

_- No es lo que yo llamo…_

_- No es lo que yo llamo diversión._

Durante todo el verano llevaban a Luna a la Malfoy Manor toda la tarde para que se conocieran poco a poco, o eso esperaban los padres porque la realidad era muy distinta, ya que desde muy pequeños poseían personalidades muy distintas, Luna era juguetona y la gustaba estar en la calle, mientras Draco le gustaba que le vieran siempre arreglado y con buenos modales, "_ya que un Malfoy siempre ha de saber cual es su lugar y demostrar a los demás cual es el suyo"_, o eso decía su abuelo cuando le visitaba, pero aun así tenían que jugar los dos juntos , lo cual traía consigo múltiples peleas y discusiones entre los dos, que los mayores no notaban y pensaban para si que bien se llevaban los niños.

_- Los niños juegan y congenian mucho._

_- Las alianzas dan prosperidad_

_- Querido rey ese es el punto justo._

_- Ha. Qué diplomacia._

_- Qué oportunidad…_

_- Cerrado el trato esta_

_- Sellado quedara…_

_- Boda y 2transacción_

_- Es lo que yo llamo_

_- Yo soy quien lo llama una unión. Hahaha, Qué ilusión._

Pasaron los años y con ello la mala suerte para Luna del fallecimiento de su madre, esto conllevo una disminución de sus visitas a la Malfoy Manor durante el invierno, ya que su padre no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar de trabajar para encargarse de llevar y traer a su pequeña, pero con el verano llegaban las vacaciones en que las dos familias se reunían en una pequeña mansión de verano de los Malfoy. Y con ellos año tras año se repetía la misma escena en casa de los Lovegood, la pequeña se negaba a ir y se agarraba a todo aquello que podía, pero por mucho que se resistiera siempre acababan agarrada al trasladador que su padre escondía en la casa, para viajar al lugar de veraneo.

_- Por dios no tardes hija, que Derek nos espera_

_- Pues aun me tengo que peinar y el viaje me marea._

Por parte de los Malfoy la situación no variaba mucho, pues el joven rubio se negaba a salir de la habitación aunque su madre le regañara y le intentara comer la cabeza pero toda esta treta terminaba con la entrada de su padre con rostro serio y enfadado, el cual daba por finalizado la discusión madre e hijo.

_- Ya anuncian su llegada, ¿así es como la esperas?_

_- ¡Si me haces verla un día más no es raro que me muera!_

_- ¡Se que serán rey y reina algún día…_

_- …que alegría!_

Pero Draco no se encontraba solo durante el verano, su amigo Goyle, si es que le podría llamar amigo ya que parecía un perrito faldero que le seguía, Pasaba con el las vacaciones, ya que no poseían ninguna mansión para veranear y entre los dos pensaban mil formas de atormentar a la rubia, meterla sapos en la cama, engañándola para que fuera al bosque cerca de la casa a buscar unas criaturas inventadas por ellos, o simplemente escondiéndola la escoba para que no pudiera volar con ellos.

_- Porque nos sigue siempre a todas partes?_

_- Ey, un momento_

_- Venga corre mas..._

_- Qué tonta es..._

_- Ya está_

_- ...no hay quién la aguante_

_- Fuera las chicas déjanos en paz_

_- Me habéis vuelto a engañar!_

_- Tú déjanos jugar_

_- Es una traición._

_- No es lo que yo llamo_

_- No es lo que yo llamo diversión_

Y con el tiempo llego el turno del joven Malfoy de ir a Hogwarts, allí conoció a mas gente que pronto convirtió en sus "amigos" todos ellos con sus mismas aficiones, pero no tan buenos como el en ellas.

Esta suerte solo le duro un año pues al siguiente como el Luna comenzó su primer año en la escuela, para suerte de los dos estaban en casa distintas, pero esto no acabo con las bromas hacia la rubia, Draco comenzó con el mote de Lunática, y poco después todo el colegio se lo llamaban sin saber exactamente porque, además en cuenta la encontraba despistada por algún pasillo desierto la lanzaba algún encantamiento.

La joven Lovegood no se dejaba intimidar y tan pronto como se presentaba la oportunidad le devolvía el hechizo.

_Desde su niñez Derek y Odette, estaban destinados..._

_Y aunque era fácil descubrir,_

_Que solo el amor nos podía coincidir..._

_Los dos odiaban la llegada del verano_

La llegada del verano se hacia mas corta cada año, o eso pensaban los rubios, y los piques entre ellos fueron creciendo, pues aunque Luna era mas pequeña que el le conseguía ganar en todo aquellos juegos de lógica o estrategia en los que apostaban su propia dignidad en la cena que celebraban los Malfoy al finalizar el verano.

A Draco le fastidiaban mucho esas cenas, pues aunque todas la chicas tenían su atención puesta en el, y los caballeros se asombraban de su parecido tanto físico como halagador de su padre, la rubia encantaba a todos aquellos muchachos con una simple sonrisa, daba igual que tuviera que llevar un collar hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla o alguna pluma en el pelo, debido a sus apuestas, a ellos les parecía no importar y al rubio le molestaba, no sabia porque pero le molestaba y mucho.

_- Me quiere hacer jugar a los disfraces, no hace otra cosa que coquetear._

_- Te gusta un poco aunque la rechaces._

_- Si pierde el juego aun me gusta más. Cuatro 7 y un 10_

_- Pues gano yo otra vez._

_- Otra humillación._

_- Es lo que yo llamo..._

_- No es lo que yo llamo diversión._

Llegaron tiempos malvados, el joven malfoy se vio envuelto en un tornado de eventos que acechaban a su familia y a toda la comunidad mágica, Lord Voldemort había regresado, y le tenía como mano derecha, si no realizaba todos sus mandatos su familia seria quien sufriría las consecuencias y no permitiría que sus padres murieran por su culpa.

Por otro lado Luna luchaba contra este nuevo sistema junto a Potter y todos aquellos seguidores de Dumbledore, lo cual provoco que no se vieran como antaño y su relación quedara en el olvido. pero no para sus padres que veían como se alejaban el uno del otro sin darse cuenta y cuando tenían una minima posibilidad se lo recordaban, además de que el matrimonio le beneficiaria pues los dos jóvenes eran de sangre limpia y no tendrían poblemos.

_Seria una gran boda, iríamos a verla,_

_Y así descansaríamos de tanto cargar cestos._

_El día en que se casen se fundirán dos reinos_

_Y para celebrarlo bien nos quitarán impuestos_

_- Que hago si Odette a la unión se resiste?_

_- Insiste._

La guerra termino en esa conocida batalla de Hogwarts de la que todo el mundo estaba orgulloso de haber luchado y defendido sus ideales, excepto cierto rubio que tuvo que luchar en contra, el día de su juicio se acercaba y el miedo le invadía.

El día llego expuso todo lo que había ocurrido y porque había actuado como había actuado, luego llamaron al estrado personas que el mismo había torturado o secuestrado, la mayoría le querían entre rejas, pero un pequeña parte hablaron de que hacia todo mecánico como si le hubieran obligado hacer lo que hizo. Y por ultimo subió Potter al estrado, su monologo fue definitivo para lograr su libertad, y a su pesar le estaría agradecido de por vida aunque nunca lo demostraría en publico.

Para celebrar su libertad sus padres organizaron una gran fiesta en la que invitaron a todos aquellos que lucharon en contra del señor tenebroso, y los que estuvieron presentes en el juicio de su hijo, también le recordaron que estaría presente la pequeña familia Lovegood, este comentario le recordó a Draco su compromiso con la rubia y ya no le hacia tanta ilusión la fiesta.

La fiesta comenzaba y el joven Malfoy se encontraba en la entrada de saludando a los invitados, mientras que sus padres se encontraban dentro hablando entretenidamente con el señor Lovegood, por fin el ultimo de los invitados entro y el pudo unirse por fin a la fiesta, hablo con muchos de los aurores presentes en el juicio, y bailo con muchas damas, pero por ningún lado encontró , para su buena suerte, a la joven rubia con la que se encontraba prometido.

Por fin la fiesta termino y la gente poco a poco se fue despidiendo, por ultimo quedo el señor lovegood con sus padres y Draco se les unio, Xeno disculpo a su hija ya que todavía no se encontraba en disposición para abandonar la cama, pero que para el verano estaría totalmente recuperada para sus vacaciones juntos, el rubio se estremeció al oír esto, pero coloco una sonrisa en su rostro y sonrío.

_Desde niños nos han dicho_

_Que esta boda llegara_

_Porque si es nuestro destino_

_- Ni un momento dejan de insistir_

_- Ya no hay quien lo pueda resistir_

_- Ella es la mimada de papa_

_- Nunca crecerá..._

El verano no se hizo esperar y Draco no pudo resistirse a ir con sus padres a descansar, los Lovegood ya se encontraban allí, por lo que el joven para evitar encontrarse con la rubia se dirigió hacia el bosque, lo que no pensó es que allí se encontraría con una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y largo recostada en una rama con una cuaderno de dibujo en sus brazos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se reflejara en su rostro ante tal belleza

Al oír pisadas ella alzo su vista encontrándose con la de el, como dos almas gemelas sus corazones aumentaron el ritmo a la vez, ella se levanto de donde estaba sentada y poso el cuaderno en la rama.

-Encantada de volver a ver joven Malfoy- le dijo con una voz cantarina ala vez que realizaba una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío joven Lovegood.

_- No puede ser el mismo que ahora veo, con su sonrisa me ilumina el sol_

_- Como ha cambiado aquel patito feo, ahora es un cisne lleno de candor._

_- Por fin te vuelvo a ver_

_- ¿Quien iba a suponer_

_Que estaba en un error?_

_- Es lo que yo llamo_

_- Es lo que yo llamo..._

Durante la siguiente semana casi fueron inseparables, el joven aprendió a ver el mundo como ella, no todo era bueno o malo, sino que es bello a su manera, y que si existe es por alguna razón que deben de descubrir.

Así pasaron el verano y cuando llego el otoño y les toco volverá realizar su ultimo curso en hogwarts(Luna debido a sus buenas notas solo la quedaba séptimo) los pasillo desiertos ya no eran sinónimo de hechizos por la espalda sino de besos robados.

_Es lo que yo llamo, un final romántico y hermoso_

_Es lo que yo llamo,_

_Es lo que yo llamo,_

_Es lo que yo llamo,_

Las campanas sonaban por todo lo alto, mientras los novios corrían hacia la serré tirada por threstrals, los invitados tiraban arroz y pétalos, a los novios para desearles un duradero y feliz matrimonio, y mientras se alejaban de la iglesia la novia lanzaba su ramo hacia atrás, al volver a sentarse recibió con gusto un beso de su ahora marido.

_Es lo que yo llamo, una historia con final precioso_

_Exactamente lo que yo llamo amor_.

.


End file.
